La vérité est parfois cachée à travers le brouillard
by BigBangFan001
Summary: Il est parfois difficile de voir à travers le brouillard. Jiyong essaie de courtiser Min-ah depuis plusieurs mois déjà, mais elle ne semble rien remarquer, aveuglée par Seung Hyun. Min-ah X Jiyong ou Seung Hyun? Fluff. Big Bang - Kwon Jiyong (G-Dragon), Seung Hyun (T.O.P), Min-ah (OC)
1. Chapitre 1

**Personages** : Kwon Jiyong (GD), Seung Hyun (TOP), Min-ah (OC), Seungri  
 **Résumé** : Il est parfois difficile de voir à travers le brouillard. Jiyong essaie de courtiser Min-ah depuis plusieurs mois déjà, mais elle ne semble rien remarquer, aveuglé par Seung Hyun.

* * *

Blond. Rose. Roux. Brun. Auburn. Rouge. Bleu. Noir. Frisé. Lisse.

Je soupirai. En si peu d'année, mon prédécesseur avait pratiquement tout fait de possible.

Très long. Très court. Digne d'être nommé algue marine…

Je me cacha les yeux un moment.

Observer les anciens styles ne m'aiderait aucunement. Je devais penser au futur. Penser à de nouvelles choses. YG attendait de moi un travail particulier et très pointilleux.

Trouver le nouveau style visuel de Big Bang. Plus particulièrement pour Kwon Jiyong; G-Dragon.

Je suis une rookie pour la compagnie depuis quelques mois à peine. Sous la pression, mon directeur principale (le vrai styliste) à disparu de la carte. Il a quitté la compagnie pour visiter l'Europe. Quelques jours plus tard, la bombe m'est tombé dessus.

Puisque le groupe allait sortir deux singles par mois pendant 4 mois, j'allais devoir trouver des styles uniques pour chacun des singles. Soit 8. Évidemment j'allais recevoir des conseils de mes Sunbaes. Les membres du groupe qui sont des vrais cartes de mode à la base. J'avais la tête pleins d'idées, pleins d'images.

Ce qui à de bien avec Big Bang, c'est qu'il n'y à aucune limite. Ni monétaire, ni pour l'imagination. En gros, libre de faire ce que je veux…. Quand je sais ce que je veux.

\- _Min-ah…_

Je sursautai, me retournant brusquement vers la porte derrière moi. Je remarquai Choi Seung Hyun, me fixant un sourire aux lèvres. J'avais cette habitude de travailler dans mon bureau et de me fermer du monde autour. Ce n'était pas surprenant que je n'avais pas entendu la porte ouvrir, ni remarqué sa présence.

\- _N.. Ne Top-ssi?_

Il ricana.

\- _As-tu oublié que tu étais supposé venir avec nous pour le repas?_

Je clignai des yeux un moment.

 _\- Il est déjà…_

 _\- Il est passé 19h00. Si tu veux toujours venir avec nous, arrête ton travail. Tu continueras demain, Ne?_

 _\- Ash… J'ai pratiquement rien fait…_

Il ricana tout en s'approchant de moi. Il ferma mon écran d'ordinateur sans que j'aille le temps de bouger.

\- _Tu dis la même chose tous les soirs. C'est bien de vouloir travailler fort. Par contre, ne te tue pas à le faire. Araso? Et puis ça fait déjà plusieurs fois que je te dis que tu peux diminuer les honorifiques._

 _\- N… Ne Sunbaenim._

Mes joues rougirent malgré moi.

\- _Ash… Min-ah…_

Il me prit la main, me forçant à me lever. Je n'étais pas particulièrement proche des membres de Big Bang. Ils m'intimidaient beaucoup, de leurs prestances et de leurs renommés. Je ne pouvais rester de marbre devant eux. Je finissais toujours par rougir ou ne plus savoir quoi faire de mes mains ou encore quoi dire. C'était toujours pire avec Seung Hyun. Mon faible envers lui ne m'aidait aucunement.

Ils m'invitaient souvent à sortir avec eux dans les bars et les endroits branchés. Je ne sais honnêtement pas pourquoi. Je n'étais pas la seule évidemment. La majorité des employés y étaient également.

Je fixai le sol un moment, puis il finit par me lâcher la main.

\- _Tu es prête où tu vas venir nous rejoindre?_

 _\- Je… Je vais venir vous rejoindre. Je dois aller porter des trucs à l'entrepôt avant._

 _\- Ne… Nous allons être au restaurant de sushi l'autre bord de la ruelle. Tu nous y rejoins bientôt?_

 _\- Ne…. Sunbaenim…_

Je le saluai, me penchant plus bas que nécessaire.

Une fois l'idole reparti, je fermai la porte. J'organisai mon bureau rapidement, pris mon sac et quelques accessoires que je devais aller porter à l'entrepôt. Mes mains étaient plus que remplies - j'eus peine et misère à ouvrir ma porte de nouveau. Voyant à peine où je me dirigeais, j'essayais de me rendre jusqu'aux marches. Seuls 3 étages à descendre.

Je détestais à mourir les ascenseurs. J'avais une peur bleue d'y rester prise. Même si j'avais un million de choses dans les mains, que je ne voyais pas où j'allais et que le tout devait peser plusieurs kilos, je commençai à les descendre.

Plusieurs minutes plus tard et quelques marches à peine faites, j'avais descendu un étage. Plus que deux à faire. J'entendis la porte de l'entrée ouvrir au loin. Je continuai ma descente, commençant à sentir quelques gouttes de sueur déferler mon front.

Je descendis une marche, puis une autre. Mon équilibre ne semblait pas trop lamentable…

On dit souvent que parler un peut trop positivement peu porter malheur.

Je manquai une marche et atterrit rapidement le visage sur sol. Les accessoires éparpillés autour de moi.

\- _Ashhhhhhhh…_

J'entendis quelqu'un monter rapidement vers moi.

J'observai mon pied qui me faisait soudainement mal. J'avais un peu de difficulté à le bouger. Je me mordis la lèvre, frustrée.

Évidemment que je devais me blesser. Bien évidemment. Je m'assis au meilleur de mon possible, ramassant les objets près de moi.

La tête occupée à me trouver stupide, je ne remarquai pas l'homme à mes côtés.

\- _Yah… Min-ah… Est-ce que tu t'es fait mal?_

Je me retournai, remarquant Kwon Jiyong à quelques pouces de mon visage.

\- _A… Ani… Sunbaenim…_

Il déposa ses mains sur mes épaules, m'observant lentement. Ses yeux étaient merveilleux et brillants comme toujours. Il portait du blanc, ce qui l'avantageait énormément. Je me mordis la lèvre sous le stress.

Il passa une main sur mon visage, puis m'offrit une main pour me relever.

Ce que j'essayai de faire avec misère.

 _\- Yah, tu t'es blessée à la cheville?_

 _\- A… Ani.._

 _\- Arrête de mentir, tu ne tiens pas debout… Attends-moi deux secondes, Ne?_

Il m'aida à me rasseoir par terre puis disparu rapidement vers l'étage supérieur. Quelques minutes plus tard il réapparut, un sac vide dans ses mains. Il y déposa ses articles par terre, puis me tendit de nouveau la main.

\- _Allons prendre l'ascenseur, Ne? Ça va aller plus rapidement._

J'observai Jiyong, le visage enflammé, les yeux agrandis. Il remarqua son expression.

\- _Q-quoi?_

 _\- Sunbaenim... Je ne peux pas prendre l'ascenseur._

 _\- Pourquoi pas_?

Je ne voulais pas perdre la face devant cet homme. C'était stupide d'avoir peur des ascenseurs. Stupide d'avoir peur d'y rester pris… Stupide d'avoir peur d'y suffoquer et mourir.

Alors je répondis la plus idiote des excuses.

\- _… Mon entraîneur ne veut pas._

Jiyong releva un sourcil, intrigué.

 _\- Il comprendra, Min-ah… Tu n'es même pas capable de marcher…_

 _\- Ani ani… Je dois prendre les marches. Je peux descendre seule, merci de ton aide Sunbaenim._

Je relâchai sa main, le saluant en allant encore une fois beaucoup trop bas pour rien.

Je pris le sac et fis un pas. Mon pied me tordus de douleur et je dus me retenir sur le mur près de moi sous le choc.

\- _Yah… Pourquoi tu agis comme ça? T'es idiote ou quoi? Tu vois pas que tu es blessée? On s'en fiche de l'entraîneur dans des moments comme ça._

 _\- Sunbaenim…_

Jiyong s'approcha de moi, prit le sac de mes mains et m'offrit une nouvelle fois sa main. Voyant que je ne réagissais pas, il soupira, énervé.

\- _Tu ne peux pas dire que je ne te l'ai pas demandé gentiment._

 _\- Uh?_

Il s'approcha rapidement de moi, déposa l'une de ses mains derrière mon dos et l'autre sous mes jambes. Il me fit pivoter rapidement sans que je ne puisse rien dire. En quelques secondes, il me portait dans ses bras vers l'ascenseur. Mon visage devint rouge vif. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il me portait de la sorte? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne me laissait pas seule, à descendre les marches à mon rythme?

Jiyong me porta jusqu'à l'ascenseur puis appuya sur le bouton d'appel.

\- _Dépose-moi…_

 _\- Ani. Tu es trop têtue._

Je me mis à gigotter, énervée. Mon coeur se mit à battre mille à la ronde. J'entendis le bruit de l'ascenseur qui était arrivé. Je me débattis une nouvelle fois. Jiyong resserra sa poigne.

Il s'engroufra dans l'ascenseur. Je ne contrôlais plus mon corps, ni ma tête. Ma peur avait prise le dessus.

Je mis rapidement mes mains autour du cou de Jiyong, à son étonnement. Je fermai mes yeux, crispant mon corps.

\- _Yah.. Min-Ah.._

Voyant que je ne répondais plus, il appuya sur le bouton du rez-de-chaussée. Je sentis l'ascenseur bouger. J'eus l'impression que l'espace se refermait sur moi. Je me mis à paniquer de plus belle.

Je plongeai ma tête dans le creux de son cou, effrayée. J'entendais mon coeur battre plus fort que jamais. Étrangement, j'entendais également son coeur à lui aussi. Je soufflai, énervée.

Quelques secondes plus tard (qui parure des années), l'ascenseur s'arrêta et les portes s'ouvrirent. Les yeux toujours fermés, ma tête toujours dans le cou de mon sunbae, il me porta jusqu'à la pièce suivante. Il me déposa tranquillement sur un sofa non loin de l'entrepôt.

J'ouvris finalement les yeux. Je remarquai les pommettes rosées de Jiyong. Ses yeux fuyants. Je devais l'avoir effrayé. Qu'est-ce que j'étais idiote.

\- _Je… je vais aller porter tes trucs, d'accord? Reste ici._

 _\- A.. Ani. Je peux y aller moi-même._

J'essaya de me relever rapidement pour l'en empêcher mais ma cheville me fit perdre pied de nouveau.

Jiyong revint en un instant, me retenant d'une nouvelle chute. Ses yeux fixèrent les miens un moment. Puis il me replaça sur le sofa.

\- _Reste ici. Pourquoi est-ce que tu te bats contre moi? J'essaie seulement de t'aider._

 _\- Désolé…_

Je me mordis la lèvre, me trouvant idiote.

Jiyong disparut dans la pièce voisine puis revint les mains vides. Un sourire au visage, il s'approcha de moi.

\- _Est-ce que tu peux marcher ou je dois te porter jusqu'à l'hôpital?_

 _\- Je…. Je crois que je peux marcher… avec de l'aide._

 _\- Je vais venir te porter, d'accord?_

 _\- … Ne sunbaenim._

Je ne pouvais refuser son aide vu ma condition. Mais en même temps je me sentais mal de prendre son temps. Les autres membres du groupe devaient l'attendre au restaurant.. Tout comme moi d'ailleurs.

Il m'aida à me rendre à sa voiture, puis commença à rouler prudemment en direction de l'hôpital.

\- _Sunbaenim…_

 _\- Hm?_

Je remarquai qu'il semblait nerveux; stressé.

\- _Est-ce que tu peux dire à Top-ssi que je ne serai pas présente au restaurant ce soir?_

 _\- Hm?_

Il m'observa, ne semblant pas comprendre.

\- _Ce soir.. J'étais supposé aller avec vous au restaurant… Top-ssi est venu plus tôt pour me dire de venir.._

 _\- Oh… Ani.. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça._

Il regarda de nouveau la route.

\- _Tout de même… Tu peux leur dire? Je n'ai pas… son numéro pour m'excuser._

Il soupira, semblant amusé.

\- _Je vais le faire tout à l'heure, d'accord? Si tu veux… On…_

Je l'observai. Il sembla se mordre la lèvre un moment. Ne disant rien de plus.

 _\- Hm?_

 _\- Ah hm… si tu veux on peut s'échanger nos numéros. Si… Jamais ça arrive une nouvelle fois.. ou si tu as besoin d'aide pour descendre… l'ascenseur…_

Mon visage rougit rapidement. J'ai dû le gêner avec mon attitude plus tôt. Je me maudis silencieusement.

\- _Je…_

La voiture s'arrêta brusquement. Jiyong débarqua de sa voiture, me laissant perplexe. J'observai autour de moi, je remarquai que nous étions arrivé à la clinique. Jiyong m'ouvrit la porte puis m'aida à descendre de sa voiture. Il referma la porte de sa voiture derrière moi et m'aida à me rendre jusqu'à la réception.

Jiyong resta avec moi malgré mes commentaires, jusqu'à ce qu'un médecin s'occupe de moi. Diagnostique : une simple entorse à la cheville. Que du repos, aucun besoin de paniquer. Je remerciai le médecin puis me dirigea tant bien que mal à la réception, voulant payer mes soins. La dame m'expliqua que le tout avait déjà été payé par l'homme qui m'accompagnait. Je soupirai. Est-ce que je voulais devoir rendre des sous à Kwon Jiyong? Pas particulièrement.

Il m'attendait tranquillement à l'extérieur, jouant sur son cellulaire. En me remarquant, il s'approcha de moi rapidement.

\- _Ça va? Qu'est-ce que tu as finalement? Pourquoi tu n'as pas de plâtre?_

 _\- J'ai seulement une entorse. Rien de grave… Dis, pourquoi tu as payé mes frais?_

 _\- Pourquoi pas? Pour être sympa._

Je soupirai.

\- _Sunbaenim… C'est très gentil, mais ce n'était pas nécessaire… Je vais te rembourser, d'accord?_

Il me souria, un drôle d'air au visage.

\- _Ne… Quand tu voudras…_

Je me grattai la nuque, un peu gênée.

\- _Sunbaenim.. Tu veux toujours aller au restaurant ou tu crois qu'il est trop tard?_

 _\- Oh.. Ils sont tous déjà partis. Tu veux aller quelque part avec moi? Je n'ai pas mangé._

 _\- Oh… Ani. Je vais aller à la maison pour relaxer. Tu… Tu peux m'y apporter?_

 _\- Ne…_

Il parut triste soudainement. Un peu comme s'il manquait d'énergie. Je me mordis la lèvre, me demandant pourquoi il agissait de la sorte. De manière générale il était facile de le comprendre grâce à son langage corporel. Sauf aujourd'hui.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, après lui avoir expliqué comment se rendre à ma demeure, sa voiture se stationna devant chez moi. Je le remerciai une nouvelle fois, puis sorti de la voiture. Devant ma porte, je sortis mes clefs pour entrer. Jiyong apparut soudainement, comme s'il avait couru vers moi.

\- _Min-ah… Tu veux échanger nos numéros?_

Il tenait son cellulaire entre ses mains, me l'offrant timidement. Il me fixait fortement, attendant ma réponse. Sous la pression, j'acceptai. Je pris son cellulaire, m'écrivant un texto. ''Cellulaire de Kwon Jiyong sunbaenim``. Quelques secondes plus tard mon cellulaire sonna, affichant mon propre message.

Il me remercia, me souhaitant bonne nuit et disparu finalement. Je soupirai.

Ce n'était pas que je ne l'aimais pas. Ni que je ne l'appréciais pas. C'est simplement qu'il me rendait nerveuse, stressée. En fait, je n'ai jamais été capable de mettre le droit sur le sentiment que j'ai en sa présence. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi d'ailleurs. C'est peut-être dû au fait qu'il finit toujours par gaffer lorsqu'il est près de moi. Son contenu de café a toujours tendance à tomber ou couler près de moi. Il finit toujours par se frapper un pied ou un bras en passant près de mon bureau. Pourtant, il n'est pas quelqu'un de ce genre normalement. Je ne comprendrai probablement jamais son agissement. Malheureusement je ne pouvais pas le repousser et lui dire comment je me sens. Il est mon sunbae. Mon supérieur. C'est G-Dragon après tout.

La nuit, puis la semaine se passa sans grande anicroche. Je pris la journée suivante en maladie, afin de guérir ma cheville. Quelques jours à peine plus tard, tout était entré dans l'ordre.

Seung Hyun m'a abordé une fois ou deux, afin de vérifier si j'allais bien et pourquoi je n'avais pas donné de nouvelles pour le resto. Daesung en fit de même. Jiyong quant à lui avait semblé disparaître. Je l'ai bien vu une fois ou deux, mais jamais il ne m'a abordé. C'est presque comme s'il me fuyait. Pourquoi? Je ne sais pas. Comme si c'était nouveau.

Le lundi de la semaine suivante, je me levai pour aller travailler à mon habitude. Me préparant tranquillement à déjeuner tout en m'habillant. Ma routine complétée, je pris la peine d'observer l'heure. Grossière erreur. Il était déjà dépassé 10h00. J'étais plus qu'en retard. J'étais ultra en retard.

J'accourus jusqu'à mon bureau de travail, l'immeuble de YG. N'ayant pas de voiture et ayant à prendre les transports en commun, le tout ne me facilite pas réellement la tâche.

Je zigzaguai entre les passants, essayant de me frayer un chemin pour me rendre plus rapidement. Je pris la gauche entre un homme grisonnant, la droite près d'une jeune dame et puis la droite autour d'un jeune homme dans la fin vingtaine, cheveux teints rouges.

Malheur, l'homme se déplaça également à droite. Je lui entrai dans le dos, m'excusant mille et une fois.

Désolé… Je suis désolé.

Se relevant mollement, l'homme se prit la tête un peu curieusement. Un peu comme s'il était saoul.

Son visage se releva, ses yeux bruns en amande me fixèrent un moment sans réagir.

\- _M… Min-ah…_

 _\- Omo… Désolé sunbaenim..._

Ses joues étaient rosées, ses yeux à moitié fermés. Il avait de la misère à tenir debout. Aucun doute; il était saoul. Royalement saoul. Il déposa ses mains sur mes épaules, me fixant un moment sans rien dire.

\- _Min-ah…_

 _\- Hm?_

 _\- Wae…. Pourquoi tu ne m'as… pas écrit, ni téléphoné?_

 _\- … ?_

Je l'observai un moment ne comprenant pas ce qu'il disait. Les gens passaient toujours autour de nous, pressés par le temps. Chose que je devrais faire également - aller travailler… à me presser…

\- _Sunbaenim…. Pourquoi es-tu saoul à cette heure-ci?_

Il ricana.

\- _Je ne suis pas saoul...Wae… Wae ? Je t'ai donné mon numéro, ani? N'importe qui d'autre l'aurait déjà fait..._

Je commençais à devenir un peu stressé par son agissement. Il titubait toujours un peu plus. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il insistait autant? Je ne me rappelais même plus d'avoir son numéro…

- _Pourquoi toi, tu ne m'as pas contacté?_

Il me fixa, ne sachant quoi répondre.

\- _Sunbaenim… Je dois aller travailler, d'accord? On se revoit une autre fois…_

 _\- Ani.. Min-ah… Reste avec moi..._

Je me mordis la lèvre ne sachant plus quoi faire. Heureusement pour moi, quelqu'un approcha Jiyong et déposa sa main sur son épaule. Grand, mince, stylisé, aimable et carte de mode. Qui d'autres que Seung Hyun, mon sauveur?

Je soupirai, heureuse.

\- _Yah Jiyongi… Qu'est-ce que tu fais dehors? Je t'ai dis que tu devrais prendre la journée en congé… Pourquoi est-ce que tu parles avec Min-ah dehors? Elle doit aller travailler._

 _\- Mais hyung… Wae ?_

Jiyong se prit la tête un moment, ne semblant plus avoir le contrôle de ses moyens. J'entendis Seung Hyun soupirer, puis me sourire.

\- _Tu peux aller à l'intérieur, je m'en occupe._

 _\- Ne… Merci Sunbaenim._

J'entendis Jiyong jurer, mécontent. En quelques secondes à peine, j'étais à l'intérieur. Quelques minutes et quelques marches plus tard, j'étais à mon bureau, la porte fermée. Je soupirai, heureuse d'avoir enfin la paix.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il agissait de la sorte? Pourquoi était-il saoul un lundi matin? Décidément, ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que je finirai par le comprendre.

Je travailla tranquillement sur mes concepts pendant le reste de la journeé. Vers 16h00, je reçu un texto de Jiyong.

(Jiyong) Je suis désolé de mon agissement de ce matin. Je n'étais pas moi-même. Est-ce que je peux t'inviter à manger avec moi pour me pardonner?'

J'observa mon cellulaire sans trop quoi faire. Son attention était gentille. Il était tout de même un homme attachant en général… et puis je me demandais vraiment pourquoi il avait agit de la sorte ce matin…

(Min-Ah) Ne, Sunbaenim. Je te rejoins à quelle heure?'

Je déposai mon cellulaire non loin de moi, me replongeant dans mon travail. Quelques minutes à peine plus tard, mon cellulaire vibra de nouveau.

(Jiyong) Je vais venir te chercher à ton bureau vers 18h'

Je me frottai les yeux un instant, trouvant le tout amusant et un peu irréel. J'allais probablement faire le même genre de sortie que les dernières fois. Avec pratiquement tout le staff de YG. J'allais peut-être même pouvoir me rincer les yeux et observer silencieusement Seung Hyun.

Je me mordis la lèvre silencieusement. Je n'avais jamais dit à personne que je trouvais Seung Hyun de mon goût. Peut-être est-ce que cela transparaissait? Je ne sas pas. J'aimerais que oui… mais en même temps non. L'idée d'avoir à avoir cette discussion avec lui me stressait un peu. J'étais bien dans mon confort de jeune femme qui les côtoyait, sans plus.

Les heures restantes finirent par passé - trop rapidement bien évidemment. J'aimerais pouvoir dire que j'avais avancé mon travail, mais la réalité est différente.

Quelques coups de firent entendre à ma porte. Je fermai mon ordinateur rapidement. Jiyong apparut à l'entrée, habillé de manière un peu chic - pantalons noirs, chemise blanc et un cardigan rouge.

Il me souria et je lui rendis la pareille.

Il semblait gêné, regardant furtivement par terre plutôt que de me regarder directement, comme il le faisait normalement.

Je décidai de ne rien dire, pensant le rendre encore plus gêné.

Jiyong m'apporta dans un restaurant chic et moderne. Un restaurant italien dont les tables n'étaient pas données du tout. Tout en m'approchant de la place, je me disais que les membres du groupe s'étaient bien gâté pour la soirée… Mon porte-feuille allait souffrir.

À ma surprise, personne (de connaissance) se trouvais à notre table. Encore plus surprenant, nous avions une table à deux. Après nous avoir assis, Jiyong semblant remarquer ma surprise.

- _Tu… Ça va? Tu sembles surpris… Est-ce que tu aimes l'Italien?_

 _\- Ne… Je ne croyais juste pas être seule avec toi…. Je croyais que les autres allaient être là comme d'habitude._

 _\- Ah… Hm… Je croyais avoir été clair.. J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas?_

 _\- Ani…_

Jiyong fut particulièrement silencieux pendant notre repas. Nous avons parlés de choses et d'autres mais jamais de sujet particulièrement précis. Du temps, du travail… Puis entre deux bouchées j'osa parler de l'éléphant dans la pièce.

\- _Sunbaenim… Ce matin.._

Il me coupa rapidement la parole, fixant son assiette.

\- _Ne… Je suis désolé pour ce matin. Je… n'étais pas tout à faire moi-même._

Il resta silencieux par la suite, se mordillant la lèvre.

Je soupirai, comprenant qu'il ne m'en dirait pas plus.

\- _Tu sais sunbaenim… Si tu as besoin de parler à quelqu'un… Par rapport à peut importe ce que tu veux… Tu peux me le dire… Je suis une bonne oreille. Je ne te jugerai pas, Ne ?_

Je l'entendis rire silencieusement, puis il se racla la gorge, continuant à manger.

Après le repas, il m'invita à se promener dans les rues avoisinantes. J'avais envie de le quitter, de partir pour ma demeure. Par contre je me sentais mal de l'abandonner après qu'il m'ait invité au restaurant. Nous nous promenèrent dans des magasins, Jiyong s'amusa à prendre des photos de nous. Mes joues se tintèrent en raison de son attitude. Quelques rues plus loin, Jiyong me prit la main, me demandant de le suivre dans un bar non loin.

\- _Sunbaenim.. Je travailles demain…_

 _\- Ne.. Seulement un verre ou deux, d'accord?_

 _\- …_


	2. Chapitre 2

**Personages** : Kwon Jiyong (GD), Seung Hyun (TOP), Min-ah (OC), Seungri  
 **Résumé** : Il est parfois difficile de voir à travers le brouillard. Jiyong essaie de courtiser Min-ah depuis plusieurs mois déjà, mais elle ne semble rien remarquer, aveuglé par Seung Hyun.

* * *

Chapitre 2

* * *

Ne sachant refuser, je dus le suivre. Jiyong commanda une bouteille de Soju. ll m'en versa un verre, puis un autre. Dès que je remarqua qu'il remplissant mon verre dès que je l'avais vidé, je cessai de les boire aussi rapidement que lui. Il pouvait bien se saouler s'il le voulait. J'en avais pas particulièrement envie.

Ses propos devenaient de plus en plus flous et incompréhensibles. Ses yeux diminuaient, m'observant amusés. Il soupira quelques fois, sous l'effet de l'alcool.

\- _Min-ahhh….._

Il déposa sa main sur la mienne, me faisant sursauter.

J'observa les gens autour de nous. Les gens étaient tous jeunes. Il n'y avait aucun doute qu'ils savaient qui était G-Dragon. Et qu'il était ultra saoul à la table devant moi.

\- _Ash… Sunbaenim… Pourquoi as-tu tellement bu?_

 _\- Wae wae…. Arrête de m'appeler sunbaenim… Ne? Ça m'agace… O… Oppa._

Mes yeux s'agrandirent. Quoi? Moi, l'appeler oppa? Il était viré digue oui? C'était mon supérieur, il est plus vieux que moi et je travailles pratiquement pour lui….

\- _Sunbaenim…_

 _\- Oooooopppa._

 _\- Ash…_

 _\- Oppa… C'est pas si complexe. Pourquoi tu ne veux pas? Wae?_

Je me pris la tête. Évidemment que je n'aurais pas du venir ici…

\- _Dis.. Tu peux me prêter ton cellulaire, Sunbaenim?_

 _\- Hm…._

Jiyong déposa sa tête sur la table, fatigué. Je lui pris sans force son cellulaire. Recherchant rapidement dans ses contacts, je trouvai celui que je voulais. Choi Seung Hyun.

(Jiyong) Est-ce que tu peux venir me chercher, je suis bourré.

Évidemment je ne voulais pas qu'il pense que moi, Min-ah, lui demande de venir chercher Jiyong. Jamais il ne viendrait sinon… Jiyong fit quelques bruits, se relevant, prit une nouvelle gorge d'alcool et se replaça.

Son cellulaire vibra dans mes mains.

(Seung Hyun) Yah, babo… Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait? Pourquoi t'es pas capable de te retenir… Je t'ai déjà expliqué hier que ça servait à rien de te saouler pour elle...'

Comment est-ce que je pouvais lui faire venir rapidement sans lui faire comprendre la situation?... Hm…

(Jiyong) Je suis au bar près de YG. Tu peux venir rapidement?

(Seung Hyun) T'es sur que t'es saoul et que tu veux pas juste un transport pour te rendre chez toi? Pourquoi tu bois autant espèce d'ivrogne? Ça fait quoi, 5 mois ? C'est le temps de passer à autre chose...

Je me mordis la lèvre, commençant à être impatiente. Pourquoi il ne venait pas chercher Jiyong et qu'il parlait d'une histoire de femme… Je ne pouvais pas le laisser seul et je ne serai pas capable de le déplacer toute seule…

Je déposai le cellulaire sur la table, ce qui fit sursauter Jiyong. Il le remarqua, puis me regarda longuement. Il le prit, le mit dans ses poches et se leva soudainement, se raclant la gorge.

 _\- Min-ah… Tu… On va aller ailleurs, Ne? Je suis désolé…_

Il me prit la main. titubant. Il m'apporta quelques rues plus loin, puis s'arrêta. Il s'assit sur un banc, me forçant à faire la même chose.

\- _Tu sais… Je n'étais pas comme ça avant._

 _\- Avant quoi?_

 _\- Avant de…. rencontrer..._

 _\- Hm?_

 _\- Ash…._

Jiyong se prit la tête, semblant chercher ses mots.

\- _Min-ah pourquoi t'es aussi aveugle…_

Je l'observai ne comprenant toujours rien à ce qu'il disait.

\- _Sunbaenim… Est-ce que tu peux appeler quelqu'un pour qu'il vienne te chercher? Je ne veux pas t'abandonner, mais j'aimerais bien pouvoir aller chez moi…_

Il me regarda, semblant blessé.

\- _Je… Ne… Je vais t'appeler un taxi avant, d'accord?_

 _\- A-Ani… Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne demanderais pas à Top-ssi de nous apporter à nos demeures?_

 _\- … Seung Hyun?_

 _\- N.. Ne._

Jiyong se prit le crane une nouvelle fois. Il prit finalement son cellulaire, composa un numéro et parla tout en regardant au loin.

\- _Ne.. Hyung… C'est Jiyong… Ne.. Ani… Dis tu… Tu pourrais aller porter Min-ah chez elle? Et… moi si ça ne te dérange pas.. Elle dit que je suis trop saoul et que je ne devrais pas conduire… Ne… Je sais… Hyung…. Merci... à tantot._

Sur quoi il raccrocha.

Il soupira, gardant son cellulaire dans ses mains, tout en fixant le sol.

- _J'ai pas réussi, dit… A me faire pardonner pour ce matin._

Je me mordis la lèvre ne sachant quoi répondre. Tout ce qu'il avait réussi à faire, c'est de me prouver qu'il aimait beaucoup trop l'alcool.

\- _Sunbaenim…_

 _\- Ashh… Peux-tu diminuer les honorifiques? J'ai pratiquement ton âge…_

 _\- Sunbae…. ?_

Il me regarda, semblant presque vainqueur.

Je repris ma phrase, les joues un peu rougies.

\- _Sunbae… Pourquoi est-ce que tu bois autant?_

La question ne semblant pas le surprendre.

\- _Pour oublier._

 _\- Oublier quoi?_

Il ricana.

- _Si je te le disais, ça me créerait trop de problème ce soir._

Je relevai un sourcil.

\- _Je trouve que tu perds tout ton charme chaque fois que je te vois de la sorte. Tu n'as pas besoin d'alcool pour oublier..._

Mon honnêteté me surpris. Et sembla surprendre également l'homme à mes côtés qui avait la bouche à moitié ouverte.

\- _N..Ne...Je suis désolé Min-ah… je vais essayer de faire attention._

Une voiture arriva au loin, chic, luxueuse. Celle de Seung Hyun. Il se stationna face à nous et descendu. Il s'approcha, frappa amicalement la tête de Jiyong et me salua du même coup.

\- _Espèce d'ivrogne. Pourquoi tu ne te sais pas te retenir quand tu es avec une femme?_

 _\- Hyung… T'as pas idée._

J'entendis Seung Hyun soupirer.

\- _Excuse-le… Il a pas toute sa tête. Il va s'en vouloir demain matin encore une fois._

 _\- Je m'en veux déjà.._

Jiyong titubait toujours sous l'effet de l'alcool et se rendu avec mal et peine à la place du passager arrière dans la voiture. Je m'assis côté passager devant, aux côtés de Seung Hyun.

Jiyong semblait avoir oublier que j'existais, ou du moins que j'étais présente. Il commença à parler en long et en large de femmes et d'histoire étranges à Seung Hyun pendant qu'il conduisait. Celui-ci me lança parfois des regards amusés.

\- _H-Hyung… Wae… OH! Hyung… Min-ah… Elle…_

 _\- Yah yah.. fait attention à ce que tu dis Jiyongi.._

 _\- Ne ne ne… Min-ah, elle m'a appellé Sunbae ce soir. SUNBAEEE. Pas Sunbaenim._

Il ricana fortement. Puis redevint sérieux, presque triste.

\- _Hyung… Je lui ai demandé de m'appeler Oppa… Je suis stupide hein? Ash..._

Seung Hyun se contenta de se racler la gorge.

\- _Hyung… Pourquoi est-ce que les femmes c'est complexe? Pourquoi… elles sont tellement aveugles? Pourquoi…. C'est simple non, quand un homme aime une femme… Et une femme aime un homme…_

 _\- Jiyong, tu ne sais pas si elle t'aime ou non..._

 _\- Ashhh… Toi non plus..._

Je faisais tout pour être petite et observer à l'extérieur. Cette conversation devenait un peu trop personnelle à mon goût. Surtout que Jiyong semblait avoir oublié que j'existais.

\- _H-Hyung… Penses-tu qu'elle fait exprès de m'ignorer?_

 _\- Je… Je ne sais pas Jiyong_.

Après autant de mois à essayer de lui faire comprendre… Rien… Nada…

Seung Hyun resta silencieux un moment.

\- _Jiyong… Est-ce que tu lui as déjà dit, avec des mots?_

 _\- ….. Ani…_

 _\- Wae?_

Jiyong resta sérieux un long moment. Puis pouffa de rire.

\- _Elle… Elle est trop canon hyung…_

Seung Hyun se prit la tête.

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous arrivèrent en face de ma demeure.

\- _Oh hyung, pourquoi est-ce que tu arrêtes en face de chez Min-ah? Tu.. tu crois que c'est le bon moment? Je…_

Dès que la voiture s'arrêta, Jiyong ouvrit sa porte et déguerpit jusqu'à ma porte de maison. J'observa Seung Hyun, ne comprenant plus rien. Il me salua, excusant encore une fois l'agissement de Jiyong.

J'arriva rapidement derrière Jiyong qui cognait à ma porte. Je déposa ma main sur son épaule. Il sursauta, ne comprenant pas ce que je faisais dehors.

\- _Bonne nuit Sunbae… Arrête de te saouler pour rien, d'accord?_

Il déglutit, ne sachant quoi répondre.

\- _B..Bonne nuit, Min-ah…_

Ses yeux étaient lumineux, mais me fixait étrangement. J'ouvris finalement ma porte, puis la referma avant de saluer une nouvelle fois Jiyong et Seung Hyun.

De qui est-ce que Jiyong parlait? Aucune idée. Mais il semblait fou d'elle. Pauvre Seung Hyun qui devait vivre avec l'attitude intense de Jiyong. Cette femme était probablement chanceuse d'être dans la mire du dragon. Un jeune homme riche, beau garçon, attentionné et talentueux.

Je m'endormis rapidement sur ces pensées vagabondes.

Le lendemain, je ne croisa pas Jiyong. Seung Hyun vint me saluer dans l'après-midi, m'apportant du même coup un thé glacé. Je l'en remercia un peu trop heureusement. Parfois mes émotions prenaient le dessus de mes actes et bon… Tout ce qui touchait Seung Hyun pouvait parfois être intense. Mais à quoi bon le combattre.. Ça fait déjà plusieurs mois que je ne voyais que lui…

Le surlendemain, en entrant dans mon bureau je remarqua une carte blanche, simpliste. À l'intérieur était gribouillé quelques mots.

 _"Je sais qu'il n'y a aucun moyen de te faire oublier l'autre jour. Je suis profondément désolé de mon attitude. Je te promets de faire attention dorénavant. Nous allons au resto ce soir avec les membres du groupe. Aimerais-tu venir avec nous?'_

J'observa la carte un moment, cherchant un signature. Je remarqua les inscriptions GD au bas de la page. Jiyong.

\- _Ashh….._

Je me gratta la nuque, ne sachant si je devais répondre bientôt ou non. Au moins, je ne serai pas seule avec Jiyong, si jamais il décide de se saouler comme l'autre fois… Et puis, il y aurait Seung Hyun…

Je pris mon cellulaire, écrivant ma réponse à Jiyong, me mordant la lèvre doucement.

(Min-Ah) Je vais venir avec vous au resto. Vous pouvez venir me chercher lorsqu'il sera l'heure? Je pense travailler tard ce soir.

Je déposai mon cellulaire sur mon bureau puis m'installa. Quelques secondes plus tard, Jiyong m'avait répondu.

(Jiyong) Tu travailles toujours tard, c'est rien de nouveau. À ce soir Min-ah.

Un sourire apparue sur mon visage. Je sais très bien que je travaille fort. J'essaie parfois d'en mettre le double que nous devrions faire. Après tout je suis nouvelle. Je n'ai aucune ancienneté ici. C'était bien de voir que mes sunbaes le remarquaient.

Je passai ma journée à faire des esquisses, à chercher l'inspiration sur internet. À regarder les nouvelles tendances et les défilées de mode de l'année. Mes yeux avaient parfois envie de s'endormir mais je combattue la fatigue.

Quelqu'un frappa à ma porte, je l'observai, surprise. La porte s'ouvrit, Jiyong et Seung Hyun apparues derrière. Je regardai rapidement l'heure, surpris que ma journée soit déjà terminé.

 _\- Je vous jure que j'ai l'impression d'avoir commencé il y à 10 minutes.._

Seung Hyun ricana.

\- _Si on ne vient pas te chercher, est-ce que tu va y passer la nuit?_

 _\- Peut-être…_

Je fermai rapidement mon ordinateur puis suivi les garçons.

Comme à leur habitude, ils avaient réservés une table au restaurant près de l'immeuble. Nous étions les clients les plus habituels de la propriétaire. Sa nourriture était excise et plutôt abordable considérant l'endroit et la qualité.

J'étais vraiment la seule en présence groupe, et non de la compagnie. J'aurais cru voir d'autre femmes, mais non pas cette fois. Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je m'assis face à Seung Hyun, aux côtés de Jiyong.

La soirée se déroula rondement. Ils agissèrent tous de manière très sympathique. Jiyong se tenu loin de toute consommation alcoolique - ce qui rendu le tout beaucoup plus facile pour moi et probablement les autres.

J'écoutai Seung Hyun parler en long et en large de musique et d'art. Je me surpris malgré moi à me mordiller les lèvres en l'écoutant. Je me pris le visage, un peu gênée de mon attitude qui laissait apparaître mon attirance.

J'avais des affinités avec lui. Bien heureusement pour moi. Jiyong m'observa quelques fois, je ne dis aucun commentaire. Je sentais son regard, mais il ne me parla pas.

Quelques heures plus tard et un repas délicieux dévoré, Daesung et Taeyang dûrent nous quitter. Seul à table avec Seungri, Seung Hyun et Jiyong, je ne savais pas quel sujet aborder avec mes sunbaenims.

Seungri m'adresse la parole, brisant le silence.

\- _Hm… Min-ah. Est-ce que les plans ont avancés?_

 _\- Les… plans?_

Je le regardai, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il insinuait.

À mon étonnement, Jiyong répondu à sa place,

\- _Seungri… On vient ici pour se changer les idées. Pas pour discuter de travail, Ne? Il parle de tes esquisses pour le comeback. On aimerait tous les voir._

 _\- Oh…_

 _\- Mais on peut attendre à la prochaine journée de travail, tu sais._

Je me grattai la nuque, un peu gênée. Le travail n'était pas aussi avancée que je l'aimerais. Je ne voulais pas montrer mes esquisses cette semaine…

Seung Hyun senti mon malaise, prenant la parole.

- _C'est pas pressant… On peut les voir quand tu seras prête à nous les montrer. Ne?_

J'aquiessa, souriant à mon sauveur.

Jiyong lança un regard étrange à Seung Hyun.

\- _Ne… Évidemment, Minah-ah._

Jiyong se prit la nuque un moment, semblant réfléchir.

\- _Hm… Je crois que… je vais y aller, d'accord? On se revoit une prochaine fois._

Il se releva rapidement, nous saluant. En passant devant Seung Hyun. celui-ci lui prit le bras, le retenant.

\- _Ji-ah… Pourquoi tu pars si rapidement?_

Il fixa Seung Hyun un moment.

 _\- Tu sais pourquoi hyung…_

\- Ne.. Je sais pourquoi. C'est justement pour ça que je te retiens. Tu as promis pour ce soir.

Seung Hyun se releva à son tour, toujours en tenant Jiyong. Il s'excusa puis apporta Jiyong à l'extérieur, m'informant qu'il serait de retour sous peu avec Jiyong.

Je restai donc seul avec Seungri.

Je sirotai mon eau, ne sachant ou trop regarder. J'aimais bien Seungri. Mais je n'avais aucun point en commun avec lui. Je ne savais pas quoi dire en sa présence… J'Imagine que nous n'avons pas assez eu la chance de se connaître.

\- _Alors hm… Tant qu'à être seulement toi et moi… Depuis quand tu as un oeil sur Seung Hyun?_

Mes yeux s'agrandirent, mon visage rougie affreusement.

\- _Je…_


	3. Chapitre 3

**Personages** : Kwon Jiyong (GD), Seung Hyun (TOP), Min-ah (OC), Seungri  
 **Résumé** : Il est parfois difficile de voir à travers le brouillard. Jiyong essaie de courtiser Min-ah depuis plusieurs mois déjà, mais elle ne semble rien remarquer, aveuglé par Seung Hyun.

* * *

Chapitre 3

* * *

Je ne savais pas quoi répondre. J'étais bouche-bée. Comment pouvait-il le savoir?

Il me souria amusé.

\- _C'est visible mille à la ronde. C'est étonnant qu'il ne t'en as pas parlé… J'imagine que c'est à cause de Hyung._

 _\- … Hm?_

Je relevai mon sourcil, intriguée.

\- _En plus d'être transparente, t'es aveugle?_

Je clignai des yeux sous sa remarque désobligeante.

\- _Yah.. pas besoin d'être comme ça sunbaenim. Je ne fais pas exprès d'être comme je suis.._

 _\- Ne.. Je sais. Désolé._

 _\- Je…_

Je remarquai Seung Hyun apparaître au loin, avec Jiyong près de lui. Il s'approcha de la table, à mon heureux plaisir. Enfin, j'allais pouvoir cesser de parler avec Seungri de… Seung Hyun et de comment je me sentais.

\- _Yah, ça vous dirait d'aller vous dégourdir les jambes, aller marcher un peu? La nuit est froide, ça va nous faire du bien, ne?_

La voix de Seung Hyun était sympathique et douce. Je lui souri, acquiescent. Jiyong fit de même. Seungri grincha.

\- _Hyung… Tu sais que je ne peux pas sortir à l'extérieur quand il fait froid et que j'ai du boulot demain. J'vais être enrhumé et puis ma voix…_

 _\- Alors ce sera Min-ah, moi et Jiyong._

Seung Hyun sourit à Seungri qui soupira.

\- _J'ai compris, je vous laisse. Ash… T'es dur hyung._

Rendu à l'extérieur, nous marchons pendant un moment sans rien dire. Le temps était chaud et froid à la fois. Un peu comme lorsqu'il y a des orages à l'horizon.

Seung Hyun traîna un peu de la patte, me laissant marcher mollement avec Jiyong en avant de lui. J'appréciait le paysage, les arbres, le silence, la nuit.

J'observa Jiyong un moment, nos yeux se croisèrent. Je lui souri amicalement. Il fit de même, puis ses joues se rougirent un peu.

Jiyong parla tranquillement, d'une petite voix presque silencieuse.

\- _Min-ah, es-tu née à Seoul?_

 _\- Ani… Je suis déménagée ici seulement à 20 ans._

 _\- Depuis que tu es ici… As-tu déjà été à l'observatoire du 63 city?_

 _\- Hm? Non. C'est une belle vue?_

Jiyong me souria de nouveau.

\- _On est tout proche, tu veux venir voir?_

 _\- Ne sunbae._

Un sourire apparue sur mon visage. Beaucoup plus gros que j'anticipais. L'idée de voir la ville de nuit allait être magique.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Seung Hyun réapparut à mes côtés, se tenant le cou.

\- _Yah Min-ah… Je crois que je vais devoir vous laisser. Moi et les hauteurs, ça fait deux._

Je perdu mon sourire un moment, observant Jiyong. Je me demandais si ce serait mieux de ne pas y aller et pouvoir profiter de sa présence. Mais en même temps, j'avais vraiment envie d'y aller. Je me mordis la lèvre, ne sachant quoi dire.

Seung Hyun s'approcha de Jiyong, l'enlaçant tout en lui disant quelque chose à l'oreille. il s'approcha ensuite de moi. Mon coeur se mit à courir. Il m'enlaça rapidement.

\- _Bonne soirée à vous deux. Soyez sache, Ne? On se revoit demain._

Je salua Seung Hyun puis marcha de nouveau avec Jiyong vers la tour. J'avais toujours adoré voir les villes d'un point élevé. J'avais rarement la chance de pouvoir le faire et je ne sais pas pourquoi je ne l'ai jamais fait à Seoul.

Jiyong paya mon entrée, je le remercia, gênée.

Il y avait une très brève file pour aller à l'étage supérieur. J'en profita pour parler à Jiyong de tout et de rien. Je remarqua que j'avais finalement beaucoup de point en commun avec lui. ll appréciait le même genre de livre que moi. Les même films.

Juste avant d'entrer dans l'ascenseur, Jiyong me prit la main. Je figea de surprise sous le contact..

Le tout fût très court.

Puisque ensuite, je me rappelai pourquoi je n'étais jamais vu dans cette tour. Ni dans aucune autre. Je resserra la main de Jiyong pendant que les portes se refermaient.

Non mais quelle idiote j'étais. Sérieusement.

Heureusement pour moi, les ascenseurs fonctionnaient à deux seulement. Je n'allais donc pas avoir l'air folle devant d'autre personne.

Je lançai un regard à Jiyong énormément stressée. Il sembla comprendre que quelque chose clochait puis qu'il s'approcha de moi et me prit dans ses bras. J'essayais de me concentrer sur le son de son battement de coeur.

Je cachai ma tête au creux de son torse, fermant les yeux tout en serrant des poings. Son battement accéléra.

L'ascenseur commença à vibrer. Je serrai encore plus Jiyong, effrayée. J'essayais d'oublier où j'étais. L'odeur de Jiyong me remplissait les narines.

Je soupirai, ayant de la difficulté à respirer. Son rythme cardiaque s'en donnait à coeur joie.

L'ascenseur fini sa monté et Jiyong me repoussa un peu. Je le fixai, ne sachant plus qui faire ni comment bouger.

Jiyong me prit la main. Nos regards se croisèrent. Jiyong avait les joues rougies, un peu comme la dernière fois que cette situation s'était passée. Je devais le gêner avec mon attitude. Par contre, je n'étais pas apte à m'en vouloir. J'étais incapable de rien faire lorsque j'étais dans l'ascenseur. Je n'étais plus moi-même. Il avait un air familière au visage, mais je ne pouvais mettre le doigt sur l'émotion.

Les portes s'ouvrirent et Jiyong me tira vers l'extérieur, sa main toujours dans la mienne. Quelques pas plus loin et nous étions à l'extérieur, sur l'observatoire. La vue était magnifique. Je voyais des nuages, si gros, si intense. Il y aurait un orage ce soir. J'en étais certaine.

\- _Sunbae… C'est magnifique._

Jiyong m'observa, un sourire au visage.

 _\- Ne Min-ah. Tu as raison._

Sa main était toujours dans la mienne, mais cela ne me dérangeait plus vraiment. Le contact avait été établi. Et puis, j'étais éternellement reconnaissante envers Jiyong de ne rien dire de la situation.

La soirée n'était plus jeune, et bientôt je devrais entrer chez moi. Pourtant, présentement, et pour la première fois, je n'avais pas envie de rentrer chez moi. J'avais envie de rester avec Jiyong sur ce toit aussi longtemps que possible.

\- _Sunbae… Tu dois rentrer bientôt?_

 _\- Ani… Tu… Tu veux que j'aille te porter chez toi?_

 _\- Ani…_

Je lui souri. Mes joues se teintèrent, mais je ne savais pas pourquoi. Pourquoi, soudainement, j'étais gênée de lui avouer…

\- _Je… Je suis bien ici avec toi, Sunbae. J'aimerais… Pouvoir dormir à la belle étoile ici._

Jiyong ricana, puis resserra sa main sur la mienne, amicalement.

\- _On peut rester aussi longtemps que tu le veux Min-ah._

Je me déplaçai lentement vers la droite de l'observatoire. Il n'y avait pratiquement personne sur l'étage. Il était tard et la température n'était pas idéale. Jiyong me suivait sans rien dire, semblant heureux. Je trouvai un grand siège en osier pour s'y asseoir. Je m'y installa et Jiyong en fit de même à mes côtés, sa main toujours dans la mienne.

Je fermai mes yeux, confortable. Bien. J'avais bien un drôle de stress au corps, mais je ne savais pas pourquoi.

 _\- Sunbae… Merci d'avoir resté sobre ce soir. J'aime ma soirée, avec toi…. (mon coeur se ressera, étrangement) et les autres aussi…_

 _\- Min-ah… Je suis désolé d'avoir été idiot. Ne? Je… Tu sais ce n'est pas toujours facile avec toi.._

J'ouvris mes yeux, surprise. Quoi? avec moi?

Je l'observai, ne comprenant pas.

 _\- Q-Quoi?_

Jiyong m'observa, ne disant rien. Il se mordit la lèvre tout en semblant chercher ses mots.

\- _A-Ani… Rien. C'est pas toujours facile d'être moi. Des fois je… Ash…_

Jiyong me relâcha la main. Il se frotta la nuque, observant au loin. Étrangement, le contact me manqua immédiatement. Je sentais toujours ses doigts entrelacées les miens. C'était stupide, je le sais. Mais pourquoi… avait-il cesser le contact? J'aimais bien… Je pris ma main dans mon autre main, ne sachant plus quoi faire de celle-ci.

Jiyong se retourna vers moi, me regardant intensément. Il ne dit rien pendant un moment, me rendant étrange.

\- _S...Sunbae… Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?_

 _\- Min-ah… Tu m'as dis l'autre jour que je pouvais te dire tout… Est-ce que je peux encore?_

Je clignai des yeux, surprise.

 _\- Évidemment._

Il se mordit la lèvre, semblant stressé. Ou plutôt.. gêné.

\- _Je… Hm… J'aime quelqu'un. Araso?_

À mon étonnement, je sentis un immense vide en moi.

\- _Et cette personne ne réagit pas… Pourtant je… Je crois être assez clair… Je... Qu'est-ce que je devrais faire? Je sais plus…_

Il se prit la nuque une nouvelle fois, fixant le sol.

\- _Est-ce que tu crois que cette personne t'aime également?_

Je l'entendis ricaner.

\- _Je sais rien. Absolument rien. Elle ne reste rien entrevoir… Pourtant je crois qu'elle aime quelqu'un d'autre… Mais parfois… parfois elle me laisse croire que moi aussi… Min-ah… J'ai plus la force…_

Mes joues se tintèrent malgré moi. Mon coeur avait mal. Jiyong était amoureux de quelqu'un et ne savait pas si cette personne l'aimait également. Pauvre Jiyong. Pourquoi est-ce que je me sentais ainsi?

\- _Sunbae… Tu es une personne fantastique tu sais.. Tu es très joli et talentueux. Je… Si c'était moi, je serais fière que tu sois mon copain. Tu devrais lui dire, Araso? De cette manière, tu irais mieux ensuite. Que ça soit en positif… ou non._

Jiyong m'observa, ne disant rien.

Je réfléchis.

… Et puis si jamais ce n'est pas positif, peut-être que tu pourrais être intéressé par moi?

Mes yeux s'agrandirent. Pourquoi est-ce que j'avais été aussi aveugle. Pourquoi est-ce que je n'avais pas écouté mes propres signes. J'étais amoureuse de Jiyong. J'étais aveuglée par la beauté de Seung Hyun. Mais jamais je ne m'étais sentie ainsi avec lui. Ces sentiments étranges étaient toujours en la présence de Jiyong. Je refusais simplement la réalité. Je me pris la tête.

Rapidement, mon visage devint rouge et je ne pouvais plus regarder Jiyong en face. Qu'est-ce que je faisais à seul avec lui le soir. À servir d'amie et de confidente. Quand tout ce que ça m'apporterait, ce serait un coeur brisé? J'étais tellement stupide.

Jiyong approcha sa main de la mienne. Je sursauta au contact, reprenant ma main plus près de mon torse. Jiyong m'observa, semblant blessé.

\- _Min-ah… Ça va?_

 _\- A… Ne…. Je… je vais bien Sunbae… Je…_

Je me mordis la lèvre, gênée.

\- _Min-ah.. Tu as finalement compris? Je..._

Jiyong observa le sol, semblant attristé.

J'avais compris? Compris que j'étais idiote d'avoir tombée amoureuse d'un des hommes les plus populaire d'Asie. Idiote d'avoir des yeux que pour l'homme qui venait de m'avouer avoir des sentiments pour quelqu'un.

\- _Ani… C'est moi qui… Je suis désolé Sunbae.. je…_

Jiyong m'observa, ne bougeant plus. L'air sérieux.

J'étais stupide, tellement stupide. Toute ces fois ou j'avais eu la chance d'être avec lui… Il m'a même demandé de l'appeller Oppa… J'aurais pu… me rapprocher facilement.

\- _Sunbae… Je.. Je suis désolé .. Je viens de réaliser quelque chose… Je…_

Je me racla la gorge.

\- _Tu as besoin d'aide pour lui dire… Comment tu te sens?_

Jiyong cligna des yeux.

\- _Q-Quoi?_

\- _Je veux dire… As tu besoin d'aide pour lui dire… à la femme tu tu aimes… Que tu l'aime. Je… Je peux t'aider si tu veux._

Il m'observa, sérieusement un moment. Puis un immense sourire apparu sur son visage. Comme s'il venait de comprendre quelque chose.

\- _Peut-être… Une chance que tu existes Min-ah. Ne change pas... Araso?_

Il se releva rapidement, puis me tendit la main. Je déposa ma main dans la sienne, mettant tout mon courage dans ce mouvement.

Jiyong me tenait la main.

J'étais amoureuse de Jiyong.

Comment est-ce que j'étais capable de rester sérieuse?

\- _Min-ah.. Ça va? As-tu de la fièvre?_

Il déposa sa main libre sur mon front. J'observai le sol, gênée.

\- _T'es bouillante et rouge vif… Tu veux redescendre?_

\- _Hm… Peut-être._

Il me dirigea vers le bord de l'édifice afin de profiter de la vue une dernière fois. Je souri, heureuse de la soirée. Les nuages étaient immenses et l'orage devrait commencer très bientôt. C'était même surprenant qu'il ne pleuvait pas pour le moment.

En direction de la sortie, je me rappela de l'ascenseur. Je serra mon emprise sur Jiyong.

\- _Tu préfères prendre les marches Min-Ah?_

Je soupirai. Bien évidemment que je préférerais. Mais il y a plus de 60 étages à l'immeuble. Et puis je dois avouer que… L'idée de pouvoir me serrer contre Jiyong ne me déplaisait pas.

\- _Ani. J'ai bien réussi à monter, non?_

Il me souria, compatissant.

Rapidement, les portes de l'ascenseur se refermèrent et j'étais dans les bras de Jiyong. il déposa sa tête sur la mienne, silencieusement. Les lumières s'éteignirent pendant une fraction de seconde. Je resserrai mon emprise sur Jiyong.

L'ascenseur de mis à bouger tranquillement. Je me mis à écouter le coeur de Jiyong une nouvelle fois.

Je frissonnai.

Les lumières s'éteignirent une nouvelle fois. cette fois beaucoup plus longtemps. Et l'ascenseur s'arrêta. Une lumière rouge de sécurité s'ouvrit.

J'ouvris mes yeux, en panique. J'observa autour de moi. Nous étions à l'étage 45. Les portes ne s'ouvraient pas. Jiyong remarqua mon état. Il déposa ses mains sur mes épaules. Forçant mon regard sur le sien.

\- _Min-ah.. Ça va aller, araso? Tu me fais confiance?_

 _\- N...Ne…_

Je réussi à me calmer un peu pendant les minutes qui suivent. Une dizaine de minute plus tard et nous étions assis par terre. L'ascenseur ne bougeait plus et rien ne portait à croire que nous allions avoir du secours bientôt.

Mon coeur coursait contre une montre et Jiyong le savait. Sa main dans la mienne, il essayait de garder ma concentration. Me parlant de tout et de rien

\- _Tu sais Min-ah… Je crois que je vais t'écouter… Et je vais lui dire._

 _\- Hm?_

Je l'observai, ne me rappelant plus de notre discours du passé.

\- _La femme… Que j'aime.. Je vais lui dire._

 _\- Oh… Hm… C'est un bonne idée._

Mon coeur se resserra une nouvelle fois.

Il soupira.

\- _Je ne sais juste pas comment je vais trouver le courage… et puis elle est tellement aveugle… Elle ne voit rien.._

Je relâchai la main de Jiyong, n'aimant plus la discussion. Je ne voulais pas qu'il parle à l'autre femme. Si elle l'aimait également, il ne serait plus avec moi. Et puis je ne pourrais plus rester dans un ascenseur avec lui.

Je regardai autour de moi, de retour à la réalité. Je souffla, ayant soudainement chaud et la panique me reprenant. Je me releva, essayant de reprendre mes sens.

\- _Min-ah.. ça va?_

 _\- Hm… J'étouffe un peu, c'est tout._

Je sentis Jiyong se relever à mes côtés. Ce qui fit bouger l'ascenseur. Ce qui n'aida en rien mon stresse qui montait en flèche.

Jiyong s'approcha de moi, pris mes mains et me regarda dans les yeux. Je remarquai qu'il se mordait la lèvre. Lui aussi stressé.

\- _Sunbae...Pourquoi est-ce qu'à chaque fois qu'on prend l'ascenseur… Tu semble stressé et ton coeur bat plus vite?_

 _\- Je…_

L'ascenseur se mit à vibrer. Je serrai de nouveau Jiyong. Je sentis son coeur se mette à battre rapidement de nouveau.

Jiyong me souris, ses joues se rougies.

\- _J'aime être dans les ascenseurs avec toi. Min-ah._

 _\- Ash… T'aime me voir effrayée? T'es minable…_

Il ricana.

 _\- Ani… Je… Tu es différente ici._

 _\- Évidemment que je suis différente.. J'ai peur._

 _\- Ani.. C'est pas…. C'est pas ça… Tu…. Tu es plus honnête… avec toi… et moi…_

Je l'observai, sans comprendre.

\- _Min-ah.. Qu'est-ce que tu as besoin pour finalement comprendre?_

\- _Comprendre quoi, Sunbae?_

Il soupira, mais resta toujours souriant.

Il se mordit la lèvre, observa derrière moi un moment.

\- _Je m'excuse._

 _\- Hm?_

Ses yeux se dirigèrent vers moi de nouveau. Puis il les ferma.

Un instant plus tard, les lèvres de Jiyong étaient sur les miennes.

Je sentis mes jambes devenir molles. Mon torse devenir chaud. Les lèvres de Jiyong restèrent qu'un moment sur les miennes. Mais assez longtemps pour que son odeur reste imprégné sur moi. Assez pour me faire perdre a carte.

(A suivre..!)


End file.
